The Lehua Blossom
by Austin B
Summary: Kate doubts herself, her worth, and her hope. But Jack shows her just how important she really is. JK 2chapters
1. To Be Hopeful

Short 2 chapter ditty about Jack and Kate.  
Some harmless flirting spurs feelings new and frightening in Kate, and Jack must break down her walls to make her realize she is perfect for him.

**The Lehua Blossom**

_**Chapter 1 - To Be Hopeful**_

"Are you always a jackass to everyone?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"Only to those weaker than I." Sawyer claimed proudly, slipping his shades back on, and setting his head back onto his hands in the sand. I watched poor Joseph walk away dejectedly.

"You've already read that book, why didn't you just give it to him?" I asked in disgust.

"That would have been too easy." He drew out the 'too' just to show me he was having a good time with poor Joseph's troubles. I had nothing else to say to him. So I just shook my head and walked away. Sawyer had a way of making me doubt the good of humanity. Something that was shady in the first place, in my opinion. But I hated feeling so hopeless about people. I wanted to be reminded that people were generally good, and there were special cases of people that were the kind of selfless that you only found in fairy tales.

I sought out Jack.

In our short time together, that doctor had shown me more about the good of humanity, and the good in myself than I ever thought I could see. Just being in his presence made me want to go out and save a kitten or something. I wanted to be a better person for him. I wanted him to be proud of me…strange as that may sound.

My thoughts halted and I lingered on the thin path to the caves. In front of me, the camp opened up into a large space, with caves dotting the far side. A few people were milling about, but my eyes were concentrated on one figure, as he bent over the random camper who'd contracted a rash or some sort. His voice was muffled by the distance between us and I could not make out his words. But the steady sound of his strong voice made me smile. I quickly shook it off, wondering why it was so hard to keep that goofy smile away when Jack was near.

I was content in watching his movements, the way his muscles moved under the tight T shirt found in the wreckage, when his eyes turned to me. I looked down to my feet as I walked to him.

"Hey Kate, what's up?" He asked casually, but with a smirk that told me he knew I had been watching him a bit too closely. And that he didn't mind.

"Just thought I'd come and see what the cave dwellers were up to. The beach gets pretty lazy this time of day." I explained, hoping he wouldn't see through my sad little lie. If he believed me or not will remain a mystery, because he just nodded.

"Sunbathers." He concluded. "There's not much up here either." He almost apologized. "But if you want you can come with me to search for a wider variety of fruits."

"Sure." I answered, after a pause, as if I actually had to think about whether I wanted to go out into the jungle alone with Jack. He grabbed his backpack, and I hiked mine up further onto my shoulders, and followed him down a trail it seemed only he could see.

We walked for twenty minutes when I began to get suspicious.

"You're not taking me into the jungle to take advantage of me, are you?" I asked, eliciting a burst of laughter from him.

"Not unless you want me to." He replied with a grin, though he did not look back at me. I chose not to answer. "There's this bunch of trees with some strange fruit around a waterhole somewhere back here." The words had hardly left his mouth when he stopped short. I nearly ran into the back of him. I looked up to him in curious surprise, and he had looked back at me with the strangest expression. It was pride. So, I stepped next to him.

I felt my eyes widen involuntarily. Three waterfalls crashed down into a glittering turquoise pool surrounded by lush green vegetation. It looked like a painting from the Garden of Eden. Too beautiful to be real. I took a staggering step forward, not bothering to watch my footing, as my eyes were glued to the sight in front of me.

"Waterhole?" I exclaimed, turning to Jack again. His eyes still held that pride. Delight at having made me happy. I made sure to gaze straight into his eyes as I said, "It's beautiful."

He smiled sheepishly and looked to the ground. Casting me a glance as he walked by, he stood on a rock close to the edge of the pool. "I found this place a while ago. I don't think anyone else knows it's even here."

"And you're showing it to me?" I asked, almost suspiciously, hands on hips.

"Yeah." He said softly, taking a step toward me. "I've been waiting for the perfect moment to bring you here."

"Wow." I breathed, stepping in to him pretending to get a closer look at the falls, touching his arms as if for support on the slippery rocks, and I looked over his shoulder to the water. His hands went instinctively to my waist, touching gently there to balance me. A grin overtook my lips as all thoughts of the handsome man touching me were washed away by the prospect of a shower. I threw my pack to the ground and stripped myself of the T shirt and struggled with my shoes and jeans.

I was surprised to see Jack beside me, also feverishly tearing his clothing from his body. I paused a moment, one leg still in my pants, to let my eyes wander down his body. He took no notice, and grinned to me before diving into the water. He hollered joyfully as his head broke through the surface again. I dove in as well, laughing as I came to the surface.

I looked around, to find no sign of Jack. But the water was clear enough that I saw him below me only a half a second before he pulled my ankle, submerging me. I clawed my way to the surface again, coughing out water from my unexpected submergence. Jack's mischievous grin made my heart leap. I had never seen him smile like that before. So, naturally, I splashed him. He just laughed a warning laugh, like 'oh now you're going to get it.' And got it, I did, as he splashed me mercilessly back.

I finally begged him enough to stop, and we floated about lazily.

"Hey, Jack." I said, my voice sounding loud, since my ears were submerged. I lifted my head up to hear him mumble a response. His eyes were closed as he just floated there. I felt the grin creep across my lips. The question I intended to ask him was forgotten as I silently swam next to him. I jammed my hands down on his abdomen, pushing him under the water. He gasped in surprise, taking in a lungful of water. I laughed guiltily, helping him to the rocks as he fervently coughed the water from his lungs. But as soon as he had sound footing, he grabbed me around the waist and dove back into the water. What a faker, I thought.

I made to swim back up to the surface, but he held me down, under the water with him. Bubbles drifted from my mouth, and my lack of oxygen was forgotten for a single moment in time. That one moment, when I felt his arms circled around my waist, and saw his eyes, through the crystal water, gazing at me. He didn't let go of me as we floated back to the surface. I tried not to gasp for air too hard, fearing to ruin the silent moment as our eyes were locked.

"Were you going to ask me something?" He asked suddenly, and I blinked. He sounded so casual, as if our bodies weren't pressed together, and our proximity didn't affect him at all, as it did me.

"Yeah…but I can't remember right now." I responded honestly. He grinned, and released me to climb out of the pool and pull his clothes back on. I watched him in awe. How could he even use his legs right now? I certainly wouldn't have been able to. I cleared my throat as he looked to me expectantly and took care in climbing out of the pool.

Our walk back to the beach was practically silent. I tried thinking of something to say, but came up empty handed. The silence hung heavily between us. I couldn't see Jack's face, but I was pretty sure he felt it, too. I just smiled at him in farewell as he stopped at the caves and I kept going straight through.

I wasn't sure why I kept going over it in my head. Why I kept beating myself up for it. All I know is that I felt terrible. Either for letting us get that close, or not seizing the opportunity to get closer, I didn't even want to think about. The rational side of me was screaming that getting close to Jack was a mistake. Getting close to anyone was a mistake. I learned that lesson the hard way many times over. Shouldn't it apply twofold now, since if a relationship didn't work out, I'd have to face that person every day. But on an island, how can you not get close to people? The isolation made relationships even more necessary. The benefit seemed to outweigh the potential loss. Spending every day bonding with them, possibly for the rest of your lives. There's not much chance of anyone really abandoning anyone, so why was I still so scared?

* * *

My first Kate's POV story. Actually my first Any Character's POV. I usually do 3rd person omniscent. Anyway, look at me pumping out all these LOSt stories! I've got 3 going on now. LOL. I"m a machine.

R.I.P  
Boone

Austin B.


	2. Perfect For You

Perfect For You

I took care to avoid him the next day, and did a fairly good job at it. Whenever he'd approach me, I'd quickly make up an excuse to be busy. He was disappointed, I could tell, with a little tingle in my stomach and a smile, that he didn't get to spend time with me. It made me feel good to know that, despite his seeming indifference toward our proximity at the pool, I really did have an affect on him. Though that didn't affect my decision to avoid him, mind you.

Dusk was settling over the beach. Small fires sprung up, dotting the landscape from my view atop a sand dune down the beach. A cold breeze gave my skin goose bumps. I kept thinking of things I should've said to Jack earlier, and shaking my head in disappointment at myself.

"What're you thinking about?" His voice came from my left, and I started. It was as if my thoughts of him had drawn him to me.

"I…what're you doing at the beach this time of night?" I stuttered, but covered by asking a question of my own. Jack smiled that knowing smile that made me feel nervous and exposed.

"House call."

I just nodded, and looked past him to the inviting looking fires.

"Do you want to go join them with me?" he asked, reading my gaze.

I hesitated. "No, that's okay. I should turn in for the night. It's getting late." I said with a fake apologetic smile. His brow furrowed.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked, point blank. I blinked.

"Avoiding…avoiding you? I'm not…avoiding you." I stuttered stupidly.

"Yes, Kate, you are. Maybe you're mad at me for pushing you away yesterday at the pool, but you have to know that I was scared you didn't feel the same for me."

My mind reeled. Did he really just say that to me? "No, I'm not mad. I feel bad for letting that happen. This isn't the time or place to be starting something like that." I felt my face go white from the sickening words that just came out of my mouth, but also knew that my face did not betray my emotions. He was hurt and confused. I saw it in his eyes.

"No, I think you're wrong. I think this is the perfect time and the perfect place to start something like this. Everyone needs someone to give and get comfort in a place where it's easy to feel so completely alone." Jack took a step toward me, his hands hovering over my arms, too scared to touch me, but wanting to be close all the same.

"I can't give you comfort, Jack." I said, finding it harder than expected to say.

"Yes you can. You do." He took another step in to me, letting his arms run from my shoulders to my elbows. I drew in a ragged breath, keeping my eyes from his, afraid of completely losing control.

"This is a mistake. You're making a mistake, the only thing you will get from me is disappointment and hurt." I said, clenching my jaw to try and quell the tears that were rising in my eyes.

"You couldn't disappoint me if you tried." He half smiled, but the fear rising in my chest distracted me. I felt something closing in on me. Something completely new, that I had never felt before. For a brief moment, I thought that maybe…just maybe I wouldn't have to run. Maybe I wouldn't have to work so hard at not getting hurt, at being happy. That it would just happen.

I felt, with horror, a tear run down my face. Jack's brow stitched.

"Please don't cry, Kate. I won't be able to handle that." He whispered.

"Why not?" I asked in a fierce whisper,angry at myself for showing such a weakness.

"Because you hold me together. Don't you know that?" He asked quietly. I was in shock. I was pretty sure my jaw hung open slightly, but was too concentrated on the way his eyes looked into mine to really know for sure. I shook my head slightly. "Since the first day, when you stitched me upinthe jungle, I felt tied to you."

A feeling of guilt so intense invaded me. This shouldn't be happening. It didn't make sense. Never mind that it felt more right than anything I've ever felt before. Such a flawed person like me didn't deserve such a man as Jack. He was too far above me. He was supposed to be with someone who would let him into her secrets, who could love him as he deserved to be loved. All these thoughts ran through my mind in a single moment as he paused, before speaking again.

"Your strength through this ordeal was so immense that it spilled over onto me and carried me through when I wanted to give up. You carried me through." He said gentler. I breathed.

"This can't be happening." My disbelieving eyes looked far away into the night, searching for answers.

"Why not?"

"It's too good. You're too good." I explained. It was obvious.

"Too good for you? Never. I'm perfect for you. And you, you are perfect for me." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Jack, you're everything I want to be. Everything I can't be, because of the things I've done." I took care in explaining. I didn't want him to think I couldn't be with him because I didn't like him. I couldn't be with him because of every other reason in the world.

"Kate, I don't care what you did in the past. We all get a new life here. You don't even have a past anymore if you don't want it."

His naivety suddenly made me angry. Why did he want to make me question every promise I'd made to myself for nearly my entire adult life? He thought he could just swoop down in a crisis and save me with his romantic ideas of life and love? I didn't need saving. That's not how the world works, believe me. I'd given up on heroes a long time ago. "Jack, this isn't a fairy tale. We can't make the facts go away. We're on an island. What makes you think this will work?"

"The look in your eyes right now as you look at me. The way your body felt in my arms. I know you felt it, too. It was so right it scared you, didn't it?"

Boy, he nailed that one on the head. Okay, so Jack was my hero. So maybe deep down I never really gave up hope that I could truly be happy someday.

It took me a moment to compose myself and form rational words. When I finally did speak, it was in a near whisper, and my voice sounded as if it came from somewhere other than myself. I sounded confused and amazed. "All I know is that when I felt your arms around me, I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. There was only you. And me. I've never had that before. I felt like a fool because I thought it meant nothing to you."

"It meant everything to me. It was only a sliver of what I feel for you." Jack reassured me fervently, squeezing my arms.

"You know I don't deserve you, Jack. You should be with someone who can tell you the truth. Someone who isn't afraid to love you." I replied, shaking my head timidly.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered, bending down to me. I looked into his eyes, and felt his breath on my lips. Suddenly, every anxious and confusing emotion that had tormented me since we crashed formed into sensible words which spilled from my mouth involuntarily.

"I've never cared for anyone the way I care forthe people on this island. The way I care foryou."

Then, he leaned forward quickly and kissed me. Passionately, as if it was the last kiss he'd ever get. My hands automatically went to the back of his neck, pulling him to me. He held me to his body tightly as we kissed. I pulled away and set my face in the crook of his neck, placing a tentative kiss there. I heard his heart beating wildly, and felt his chest rising and falling against me.

So that's what it's like to kiss Jack, I thought to myself with a faint smile. After all this time wondering, I finally found out for myself just how he tasted, and just how his lips felt. They were soft, of course, just like I imagined they would be. I leaned back a bit to look into his deep chocolate eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"What do we do now?" I asked, knowing he'd have the answer. Because that was Jack. It was just one of the things that made him who he is: the greatest man I've ever known. So what if he was also the hardest to get to know? All things good to know are difficult to learn.

"It'll come to us." He whispered, setting his forehead against mine and staring into my eyes with a smile. A smile that lit up his eyes, his entire soul. I felt like smiling. And I would've, but my lips obeyed the command my body gave it, and parted to taste his sweet kiss again. And again, and again.

A Hawaiian proverb says, the Lehua blossom unfolds when the rain treads on it. The same is true in all of life. Even from a nightmare can be born a dream. Rain makes mud and roses. Some of the sweetest berries grow amongst the sharpest thorns. There are a thousand ways to say it, but they all mean the same thing. Every life has obstacles. Do not lose hope in the face of adversity. Just wait, sunshine is right around the corner. It may become the greatest blessing you'll ever receive. It all depends on the people you have to lean on in the hard times, until good ones come around again.

So what'll become of me, you ask? That, I know not. All I can do is jump in headfirst and hope for the best. But what I do know, is that whatever happens, I'll be okay. Because wherever I go, I will go with all my heart.

There is a chance for happiness now. There is hope, even for me. Jack gave me that. And he who has hope, has everything.

* * *

Goodness, I think I got more reviews on one chapter of this little story than any one chapter of my other, longer, more serious stories. I have 2 LOST stories posted, by the way, if any of you are interested in checking them out. I certainly would appreciate hearing from you!

**Moon's Tear  
standardblack -** I, too, love Jack when he's so lighthearted and flirty.  
**bwcheer  
FluteMarcher  
Gowland  
Eclypse  
Shanters2005 -** Thanks, I needed a compliment on my 1st person POV to make me feel more secure.  
**Kitts -** lol thanks for the very eager review  
**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88  
soccerroxmysox**

Austin B.


End file.
